VMCRC Methodology Core The Vanderbilt University Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Center (VMCRC) has the overall goal of performing, promoting and fostering multidisciplinary clinical research that will alter the outcomes of patients with rheumatic diseases. The overall goal of the Methodology Core is to provide the statistical, epidemiological and bioinformatics support for the three projects that comprise the VMCRC scientific program. In addition, the Methodology Core will facilitate the development of new scientific projects and new investigators. The Methodology Core has the following Specific Aims: 1. To support the study design, data collection, data management, data analysis, and presentation of results for the three VMCRC projects through active leadership and participation in the projects. 2. To develop innovative and statistical techniques that will advance the individual projects as well as aid investigators in the field. 3. To provide teaching to Center Investigators and research base Investigators and fellows and students. 4. To oversee the formation and operation of an independent data safety monitoring committee. The Methodology Core brings together statistical and epidemiological faculty with extensive expertise in statistical analysis, epidemiological design, programming and analysis, as well as a record of outstanding collaboration in multidisciplinary clinical research. The Methodology Core has been designed around the three projects so that it interacts integrally with each of them and also provides cross fertilization among projects. In the Methodology Core individual personnel have been assigned key roles and responsibilities within the three projects. In addition, the Director of the Methodology Core (Dr. Patrick Arbogast) and the Associate Director (Dr. Wayne Ray) will interact with all projects and Methodology Core personnel to facilitate their success. In addition to serving the individual projects the Methodology Core will also facilitate new growth by supporting teaching activities that relate to research methodology relevant to individuals in the research base and will also provide individuals in the research base with statistical and epidemiologic expertise that may be used in a consultative basis to facilitate the the successful initiation of new projects. The Methodology Core of the VMCRC brings together a group of uniquely talented investigators, many of whom have worked together previously, to address multidisciplinary problems across a range of diverse diseases using state of the art techniques.